Love is the Right of All Sentiant Beings
by RumbleBeeLove
Summary: Each story pretty much stands alone. They are various prompts and challenges. 2nd prompt is up and ready for reviews! : -2nd Prompt-"Can't Fight the Moonlight". Blackout/ read to find out , After Midnight-1st prompt-"Stutter" Jazz/Bee, Nervous
1. Stutter

"Stutter"-A Transformer's Fanfiction

"So if I stutter, stutter, stutter  
and I feel so so so unsexy  
so maybe I'll just keep my mouth shut at least until you kiss me"  
Stuttering-Ben's Brother

PromptJazz / Bumblebee / nervous

This one takes place right after Bumblebee's vocal processors were damaged by Megatron in the 2007 Movieverse. This one is a bit sappy, you've been warned.

Bumblebee tries to speak. He's forgotten that he's pretty much mute now, but the bot at his side doesn't care. That was really all that mattered. He hides the pain from him.

Jazz…

He loves him, now more than ever. Only someone like Jazz could keep up after what they had been through. Not just the loss his voice, but their entire relationship...all deception and secrecy. Not even Ironhide, his caretaker since his birth, nor Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots knew fully how involved they were with each other.

Bond mates. They were one. Their sparks…

"Hey Beautiful," Jazz coos, in a deep, heated voice. The one that sets Bee's spark ablaze, and leans over. "You finally get some rest?"

Bee nods, trying to say anything hurts so badly right now. He wants to tell him so many things…how wonderful it was to wake up with him by his side, or to even wake up at all. How much he loves him, so much it might just hurt. He does the only thing he can. He leans on the Jazz, rests his chin on his beloved's neck, and sends him a message in text.

I don't know what I would do without you, my love.

This earns him a slow kiss. Perhaps Jazz is being careful, considering the little yellow bot's quite extensive repairs were completed a joor ago. Instinctively, Bee eases his arms around Jazz, and tries to whisper, something, and anything that will let him know. He fails very miserably. The awful screech of bits of metal scares him, and instead of embracing Jazz, he's clinging. He can't even whimper.

Jazz. I am sorry. I can't…

"No, baby. Don't you dare," Jazz has the commanding tone now, the one that orders them, but it's softer somehow, careful. The silver bot climbs on the berth, and holds him. "Primus, 'thought I lost you. I can't live without you,"

Tears fall from Bumblebee's large blue optics. Oddly, he thinks how lucky that they both fit on the berth comfortably. Tender lips on his face erase any other thoughts, kissing away his tears.

"Want you," Jazz is nearly panting at his audio receptor. There is so much lust in it, perhaps it is tangible. "Every bit of you, Bumblebee,"

The second in command's hands ease lower, but this time Bee jerks back, so strange. He's frightened, and attempts to whine. A stutter of gears and metal clashing fill the room. Why can't he enjoy this, why is he terrified? Why did Jazz have to see him this way? Bee curses himself internally, and looks up to Jazz, still frightened.

"Bee…" the silver Autobot's voice seems so distant. "It's okay, we can go slowly," Jazz instead wraps his arms around the younger bot, protectively. "I just missed you so much. Ya don't know how much I worried,"

Bumblebee nods, and curls up into his lover's embrace. Maybe he's just jumpy from all those repairs. Funny, how he checks the color of Jazz's eyes, is he just paranoid? Jazz's digits brush over the yellow bot's shoulders, with an easy grace. He's trembling, but then again so is Bumblebee. The embrace slowly deepens, steadily. They're wrapped up in each other, and Jazz gives a low whine. The pressure on Bee increases, but this time he is ready.

Thank you. I can now.

The first kiss is gentle, as well as the next. They savor each other, in the recovery berth.

Jazz…oh…Please!

Jazz chuckles, and eases his lips over Bee's neck. Oh, how the scout would love to moan and tell Jazz how good this feels, how good they are together… He hoped the text was enough. Please let it be enough. As Jazz's digits played down his form, thinking was becoming quite impossible. He kissed Jazz deeply, their tongues mingling. His spark was practically screaming to join its other half. Why did he have to be so slagging good?

Jazz cried out against Bee, and ground them against each other. There was a fond desperation in each touch. A brilliant light flooded his vision, the cool white of his own spark, soon followed by the fiery light of Bumblebee's young spark. They clashed, pleasure rocking them to their cores. With a hum, they laid against each other, chest to chest.

Here it didn't matter that Bee couldn't speak. Here they didn't need words. They had each other. Right now that was all that mattered.

Fin.

Please and Thank you to reviews!


	2. Can't Fight the Moonlight

Here be botsmut! So beware, cus it's **SLASH** baby! If you are offended by this sort of thing, I suggest you find another fic to read. Good luck!

Any who, this was a quick little thing I came up with very late, LOL, and 4:15 am. I just kind of pieced this together after I thought about the prompt and the pairing. Please forgive me that this isn't a Jazz/Bee or a Cade/Bee. I thought I've give them a little rest while I am editing _Deception's Love_. Please enjoy, and please review! ^__^

These Transformers aren't mine, they are owned by Hasbro, the lucky bastards…

Rated M for mature audiences, for gratuitous robot lovin'!

*

**Can't Fight the Moonlight**

"Under a lovers' sky  
I'm gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down"

He ached. There was no other way to describe it.

White hot pain shot through his body, causing him to gasp in pleasure. Oh, the agony was fantastic; he prayed for time to slow. He wanted to savor each rich sensation of their bodies. His lover arched above him, moaning to the sky. He always was so dramatic. In his little show, that mech seemed so graceful, so glorious and perfect above him.

"Blackout!" his lover sobbed softly and clutched at his chassis.

Blackout wondered why that Autobot would conclude their meeting with that, such a delicate display. Digits eased across him, so eagerly…his body had barely reached stable temperatures since his last overload, and here he was, practically on the edge again.

"You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight "

"Lover," the Decepticon, whispered into the audios of the object of his passion. He let his claws lightly trace patterns across the paint job, just enough. They would play like this until the morning light of this alien planet stole their hideaway, making them enemies once more, but for this moment…this night, they were just lovers. They laid side by side, digits and claws fondling their forms, tracing the paths that they had known since their first time together. This lust that drove them, to meet, to hide from their warring factions, and to come together to ease this love they shared.

"Ummm," the Autobot panted, his touches intensifying. "Want you,"

Blackout chuckled, and they kissed. Glossa and mouths so hungry their touching paused for a moment. The Autobot kissed gently, but Blackout snarled and pressed them into each other, deepening their lip lock. He goes for the bot's neck, as he presses his weight on top, dominating.

"Take me," his lover whispers, nearly pleading with his Decepticon. While his neck is assaulted, claws spread his legs. His crotch plate had been removed since their first joining, so Blackout's invasion is quick. The Deception's optics are soft, with an odd sort of happiness hiding in the blood red depths. Sapphire and ruby stare into each other, until the blue shuts as his owner pants raggedly. The Autobot pulls Blackout flush against him, to kiss again. Decepticon claws and Autobot digits intertwine, as the two mechs connect their ports.

"Ahh, Primus," Blackout growls, his hips thrusting back to pry a whimper from his lover's vocal components and echo in the cool night. The Decepticon grunts, as the familiar heat fills him again. One day that very warmth will burn him to nothing but a cinder, but now the moment is all that matters. If they hadn't been making so much noise, he would have said something to the mech under him. Something meaningful, or wondrous-instead he slammed them together, his overload just over the horizon. He climaxes as he hears a nobler voice shriek in release, and holds that Autobot close.

"Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight"

They can not afford to linger too long; the sun of the planet would soon be up as its inhabitants and their comrades. They ease up from each other, almost sadly. Would this time be their last? Blackout can only try and push such thoughts away as they help each other up. They wobble at first, perfectly natural for two whom had been interfacing so forcefully only a few moments ago.

Their last kiss was soothing, a simple glide of lips. They watched the planet's sun begin to arise and turned to each other before they parted.

"I will see you in battle," Blackout said, a gruff tone underscoring each word. His optics lingered on his lover's lovely hue of paints. Red and Blue, so vivid and utterly Autobot; he adores those colors now.

"As I will you," the lover said, before he slides his faceplate back into place. "And we meet here again, after midnight," Anyone hearing the Autobot talk now would recognize his voice, and his stance now in the new day.

Blackout merely nods, as they go their separate ways.

"No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart"

~fin

*

Pairing: Blackout/Optimus Prime

Prompt: After Midnight

Song: Leann Rimes, Can't Fight the Moonlight

-Remember to Reveiw!


End file.
